Falling Inside the Black
by deathpuppet13
Summary: based n the song and an amazing CMV link inside. Hints of Drarry and SnapexLily and JamesxLily


Severus hated that idiot Potter. All he ever did was make fun of him and call him names like "Snivellus". Currently he was standing out in the forest outside Hogwarts and trying to forget. He was freezing and the tears running down his face weren't helping. He slammed a fist and his head against the tree he was leaning against. He remembered when Lily would comfort him with a soft touch on his arm or when she made him get his chin up. She would hug him and Severus would cling to his only friend. But recently Lily hadn't been there. About a week ago Lily had just left him standing there to go with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. All James had to do was ask. He found out later that she had finally said yes to his frequent offer of a date. He had run off to a deserted hallway and cried. He slammed his fists against the wall and swore under his breath, cursing James Potter. He had calmed himself and wiped away those tears, running in a different direction because he thought he heard someone coming.

. . .

Draco Malfoy was walking through the forest trying to forget about that stupid Harry Potter. He had tried and tried but couldn't. He knew that Harry's friends hated him. He didn't need any more proof after today. He had barely bumped Weasley and it had been an accident. The red haired boy had turned and started yelling at him. Harry had pulled him away and the three had kept walking. Draco had started walking and he had looked back to see them disappear, later that same day Draco had walked out toward the courtyard and stopped when he saw Harry and his friends. He couldn't get to where he wanted to go without passing them. Harry turned and looked at him, no malice in his face while the Granger girl and Weasley kept talking to each other. When the girl and Weasley saw us looking at each other they glared at me and the girl turned Harry away. Draco had run back down the hall he had come. He walked into a deserted hall and slammed his fist against the walls and tried not to cry. He remembered times that he had tried to be nice, like a week ago when Harry had fallen he extended his had to help him up but Granger had yanked him off the ground and pulled him away before anything could be said.

. . .

Severus felt like someone was behind him so he peeked around the tree to see a dark figure cloaked in black watching him. He started to run and as the ground was slick and wet from the half melted snow he stumbled a few times before being able to right himself. He ran himself into a corner and looked around frantically for a way to escape. He turned to where he saw the figure and fell backwards into the wall of rock behind him. He straightened up and a flash of memory hit him. Sirius Black had knocked all Severus's papers out of his hands making them fly in all different directions. Snape shaking had pulled out his wand and pointed it at the shocked Sirius, who was flanked by Potter and Remus. All three stood shocked as Snape raised his wand to curse them. He thought Sectsempra ought to teach them a lesson. Lily had run in front of James and shielded him so Severus lowered his wand. Why was she protecting him? She looked angry and shocked. Severus remembered running off. He snapped back to reality as the dark figure loomed closer. He pulled out his wand to defend himself put with a flick of the figure's wrist his wand was out of sight. He remembered Lily's lovely face before the figure touched him and he fell inside the black of unconsciousness.

. . .

Draco felt someone watching him so slowly and deliberately he turned to see a dark menacing silhouette studying him from a distance off. He ran stumbling over rocks and snow drifts until he was running to the dock. He pulled himself up the two steps by the railing and ran to the edge. He had cornered himself between this figure and the thinly frozen over Black Lake. He turned and the thing was standing so close Draco fell backwards in surprise, he felt himself fall but then balance himself and straightened up. He felt his foot on the edge of the dock. He remembered trying to corner Potter to tell him how he felt. He had pushed him against the wall and tried to speak quickly but Weasley threw him aside with Granger not far behind. Harry's friends had pulled out their wand and were pointing them at him so he pulled his out as well with shaking hands. He had walked away and turned ever so slightly to look at Harry. He looked away and wouldn't meet Draco's eye. Malfoy remembered what was really happening in the present so he snapped to attention. He dug around for his wand and pointed it at this thing. It flicked its wrist and Malfoy's wand went flying. He remembered Harry's face as the thing laid a hand on his shoulder and he fell into the black of unconsciousness.

**A/N: This was inspired by the song Falling Inside the Black by Skillet and this really cool video that I can't stop watching! watch?v=8Z5qujLmyaU&feature=relmfu . It's amazing you should watch it!**


End file.
